Finding Protective Arms
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rose and Ember are young aliens who escape their captors and are rescued by aliens and humans with protective arms. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**robotman25, who owns Ember and Rose, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own my OCs, Vamps and Shocks belong to guestsurprise, who gave me permission to use them, and all other characters belong to their respective owners. Also, for appearances (created by robotman25), Rose looks like Wildvine, only smaller, and Ember looks just like how Swampfire did in Alien Force, only smaller. Also, "Uno", the popular card game, belongs to its owners.**

* * *

 **Finding Protective Arms**

The Forever King looked at the two young aliens that his men had captured on their last mission, a mission that had hurt their numbers quite a bit, but he wasn't concerned. He had the two aliens, who looked at him with both anger and fear.

Rose, a Florauna, pulled Ember, a Methanosian, into a hug as they both glared at the Forever King. The four year old aliens had been captured at school while trying to study on how their species regenerated so that they could use it to be immune to attacks, but their research had gotten the Forever Knights attention and the Knights had attacked the school, kidnapping them and scattering the other aliens, but many of the adult aliens weren't as lucky as the alien children.

"My Liege," said one of the Forever King's most trusted Knights. "What do you want us to do with these two alien scum?"

The King looked thoughtful. "Perhaps there is something we can use them for," he said. "Spies or servants."

Ember tried to send out some roots to free her and Rose and Rose tried the same, but the problem was, they wore restrictive bands around their heads, which shocked them if the bands picked up any level of stress. They both winced in pain as they stopped their attempts.

The Forever King chuckled cruelly. "Better yet," he said. "We'll try our new weapon on them tomorrow."

With that, the girls were left alone. The King knew the windows were too high for the aliens to escape from and the doors were guarded, so he didn't have the girls locked up.

The four year olds took advantage of the King's mistake and moved quietly away. "Ember," said Rose. "Maybe we can try controlling the trees outside."

"But Rose, wouldn't that cause some stress?" asked Ember.

"No," said the young Florauna. "Because we can easily communicate with plants and it doesn't stress us out."

Ember saw her friend was right and so they sent out a mental thought and the Earth trees responded by stretching their roots through the ground and breaking through the castle floor, causing the Knights to be distracted, which gave the girls their chance to run.

They tried to move quickly and pretend it was a game to prevent the bands on their heads from shocking them again. Soon, they were far away.

"I wish we could get these off, Rose," said Ember.

"Let's try," said Rose.

It didn't do much good, so they decided to try later. Suddenly, they were caught by something long and black. They tried to struggle, but then saw two tall black and green aliens come out. Their long antennae were stretched out and kept the girls tied up.

"What have we got here?" asked one of them.

Ember tried to struggle, but the band on her head shocked her badly as it sensed her stress and fear and she felt her captor's hands close around her head. "No!" she screamed fearfully. "Leave me alone!"

She felt the shocks grow stronger but then they seemed to fade and she looked to see her captor had the ends of his antennae plugged into the band and was draining the power out. Soon, the band was useless and her captor pressed the release catch, which made the metallic band fall away from her head. Rose's captor had done the same and both girls were tired and struggled a little when the strangers picked them up.

"Shh," the one holding Rose said gently. "Sleep."

Rose and Ember couldn't stay awake anymore and closed their eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Rose woke up and saw a familiar face looking back at her, and she recognized it to belong to an alien of her kind. She tried to sit up, but he held up something to her mouth and she instantly recognized it to be a lemon and ate it, feeling her limbs get heavy. Young Floraunas were more sensitive to lemons and just one could render their limbs heavy and unmovable for about an hour. "Easy, little one," he said. "You and your friend need rest."

"Ember," said Rose. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping," said the adult male Florauna who then did a nerve pinch on her neck. "Now, rest."

He said the command gently and she fell asleep again.

It felt like it had been several days when she woke up again, but she felt better. Sitting up, she saw a human standing beside her and yelped, jumping away from the human girl and curling up. "L-leave me alone!" she begged, her voice shaking.

Just then, she was lifted up by something and gasped when she saw a Vladat using his telekinesis to lift her up and he held her in his arms as she struggled. "Calm down, little one," he said, his voice deep. "We will not hurt you."

Rose whimpered fearfully and would have struggled again if the Vladat hadn't decided to gently wiggle his fingers into her stomach, which created a strong, tingling sensation that made her start giggling and trying to get away, but his strong arms kept her in place. "Looks like Wildvine was right. Young Floraunas are very ticklish."

"And even more sensitive to lemons than adult Floraunas," said the human thoughtfully as the Vladat gave Rose a break from the tickle torture. She looked up at them and saw the human girl smile gently at her. "Feedback and Shocks told us what happened," she said. "Do you remember them?"

Realizing she meant the two in the forest, Rose nodded. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rachel and he's Whampire," she said gesturing to herself and the Vladat. "Don't' worry, we're not monsters, Rose."

She looked up. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Your friend woke up and asked how you were doing and mentioned your name," said Whampire. "And you also told us her name too."

Rose saw what he meant and trembled as she had heard stories of Vladats kidnapping young aliens for various reasons and she tried to struggle, but he held her. "I know of those rumors," he said, as if reading her mind. "But would a kidnapper tickle you, little one?"

She shivered in fear and he gently wrapped her in a blanket as he held her and Rachel gently stroked the four-year-old's head with a gentle hand. The gestures soothed her and she began to calm down. "Ember?" she asked. "Is she okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said. "Frankenstrike said no damage was done after those restrictive bands were taken off. But what were the two of you doing here on Earth?"

Rose looked down. "The Forever Knights kidnapped us and the King was either going to destroy us or use us for something," she said. "Ember and I escaped by using our telepathy on the forest outside their castle."

"Smart thinking, for a four-year-old," said Whampire, gently poking her stomach, which made her giggle a little as they headed out to another room where they heard more giggles and headed in to see Swampfire and Melissa tickling Ember, who was trying to stop the tickling hands, but was laughing too hard as Swampfire had his vines gently restraining her as the tickle torture went on.

Rachel chuckled, making the two adults look at her and pause in tickling the small Methanosian. "Ember, someone's here to see you," she said, smiling as she stepped to the side to reveal Whampire as he came forward with Rose in his arms. The girls hugged each other happily and turned to the adults who were watching them with smiles. Suddenly, another Vladat came in.

"They moved on," he said. "The warehouse was empty, save for some equipment Upgrade was able to merge with and get some files, but all they contained were storage information and information on these two girls."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but any news on the girls' parents, Vamps?" Rachel asked.

He shook his head. "They're orphans," he said. "I'm sorry."

Swampfire looked at the two small girls and then at his fiancée Melissa, who gave him a smile. "I don't mind that our first child is full Methanosian," she said.

That told him she accepted Ember to be their daughter and he looked down at the girl, seeing that she looked almost exactly like how he did long ago. That made him smile. "Ember," he said. "Would you be alright with having a human for a mother?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Rachel stepped forward just as Wildvine, Flor, and Lucas came up. The nine-year-old boy saw Rose in Whampire's arms and went up to him, making his uncle smile as he kneeled to the boy's height so that he could see the young Florauna. Lucas then looked at his father. "Can she be my little sister, Dad?" he asked.

Wildvine looked at Flor. "What do you think, my wildflower?" he asked.

She smiled and looked at Rachel. "Is it possible to contact Judge Forhowser and have him come?" she asked.

"But wouldn't he run into some trouble?" asked Melissa. "With this being an alien adoption?"

"Normally, yes," said Whampire. "But Vamps and I recently asked Magister Tennyson to give Judge Forhowser jurisdiction to handle such matters."

The others nodded. "In that case, I'll contact him," said Rachel and headed off.

Rose looked up at Flor and noticed the Mood Flower in the young woman's hair and that it was a gentle green color, indicating her compassion for the young aliens. That alone told Rose that Flor could be trusted and seeing how Melissa was helping Ember with one of her injuries she had gotten when the Knights had captured them.

It wasn't long after that the paperwork was done and Ember was sitting with her new mother and father and Rose was doing the same as her new, big brother was showing her how to play the popular card game "Uno".

Rachel smiled at them all, feeling Humungousaur coming up behind her with his fiancée Skylar and their son Caleb in his arms. "Do you think there'll be enough room for all of us as the family continues to grow?" he asked.

Rachel smiled up at him. "I've no doubt there will be," she said. "Because this Mansion is an extension of the protective arms I have for all of you here and those who come here seeking that protection."

Nodding, the alien dinosaur and his family joined the other two families as the newest members of the Grant family settled into the protective arms of their new families.

* * *

 **The family keeps growing.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
